


afterthoughts

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Baekhyun does not mind taking care of Sehun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this makes my chest feel all raw and exposed for reasons that are my own. ; - ; but i hope you all enjoy! this was written for writetomyheart :)

“Time to get you ready for school, I guess.”  
  
  
There is only a loud groan to be heard that echos through the modestly sized apartment. Truthfully, Baekhyun had expected this of Sehun. The younger male had never been too keen on waking up for university and Baekhyun had never been too keen on waking up his younger lover so he does not fail out of calc.  
  
  
Untucking the lithe limbs proved to be more difficult than he originally imagined. Sehun is absolutely no help as he merely makes small noises of protest and practically clings to the bedding. Baekhyun has him by the waist as he tries to hoist the much larger, much heavier body from the bed.  
  
  
He certainly was too old for a child of his own. But something about Sehun was endearing and despite it being tasking it wasn’t a chore. He just does not understand Sehun’s problematic relationship with his morning classes. How can anyone sleep through that many alarms?  
  
  
Sehun jumps up finally a tuft of messy dyed hair and a permanent frown etched across his handsome features. Baekhyun has seen that sulky expression far too many times to know what happens next.  
  
  
“I will email my professor I’m sick.” Sehun suggests eyes still swollen from where they had been pressed so fervently against the pillow.  
  
  
Baekhyun smiles fondly. The other could choose to be ridiculously cute when he wanted to be. He pushes back the mop of hair from the younger’s forehead and _tsks_ lowly. “If you get up we can manage to squeeze in breakfast at that coffee shop you like.”  
  
  
It’s almost comical how quickly the perpetually lazy twenty-one year old moves to head to the shower. He is tossing clothes and Baekhyun gets one glance at his pale bottom before he is disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
  
If there is one thing Baekhyun has learned through dating Sehun it is that sometimes a little encouragement doesn’t hurt. Honestly, the younger male loved to show off his ‘sophisticated older’ boyfriend to his friends among the campus. Baekhyun isn’t sure he is sophisticated and he isn’t much older than Sehun - but he allows the other to think what he wants.  
  
  
Sehun is haphazardly dressed and his hair is damp when he leaves the bathroom. Somehow, even in a simple sweater and jeans he looks fashionable. Baekhyun grabs the towel from Sehun’s shoulders and pats down the damp hair. “You’re going to get sick one of these days.”  
  
  
“That’s okay. You’d look good in a nurses outfit.” Sehun’s larger hands cover his own and the younger leans in to press a small kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.  
  
  
Baekhyun clicks his tongue and lets out a small laugh. “Let’s go before you’re late.”


End file.
